Histeria
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Todas as coisas ruins parecem girar em torno de uma garota: Katherine Wright. Mas Dean e Sam Winchester estão lá para solucionar esse mistério.
1. Parte I: Coincidências

Histeria

_Afecção mental cujos sintomas se baseiam em conversão, e caracterizada por falta de controle sobre atos e emoções, ansiedade, sentido mórbido de autoconsciência, exagero do efeito de impressões sensoriais, e por simulação de diversas doenças._

_Fic baseada na série de TV Supernatural/Sobrenatural_

_**Gênero:**_ _Suspense / Romance / SongFic_

_**Música tema: **__Muse – Hysteria_

_**Shipper: **__Sam Winchester/OC_

_**Spoilers: **__Primeira Temporada_

"_Sim isso está me abraçando_

_Anestesiando_

_E me obrigando a lutar_

_Para estar infinitamente_

_Desmoronando_

_E sonhando que estou vivo_

_Porque eu quero isso agora_

_Eu quero isso agora_

_Dê-me seu coração e sua alma_

_Não estou desabando_

_Eu estou subindo_

_Última chance pra perder o controle"_

_(Muse – Hysteria)_

_Newark, New Jersey._

**- Parte I: Coincidências - **

Dean dirigia rapidamente pela estrada de New Jersey, bem próximo da cidade de Newark. Sam parecia estar muito distraído, e Dean bateu uma de suas revistas na testa do irmão.

- Por que você fez isso? - revoltou-se Sam, que esfregava a testa.

- Ué, eu tinha que acordar a Bela Adormecida de seus sonhos. Preciso parar o carro para abastecer. Olha aí no mapa onde fica o posto mais próximo.

No que Sam pegou o mapa, ele sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, e a última coisa que ouviu, antes de ter a visão, foi o seu irmão chamando desesperadamente por ele.

Minutos depois, Sam começou a gritar, o que deixou Dean atônito.

- VIRE NAQUELA ESTRADA! DEPRESSA! ALGUÉM PRECISA DA NOSSA AJUDA!

Dean não pensou duas vezes. Obedeceu ao irmão e virou exatamente onde ele havia indicado.

----- x -----

Katherine Wright tinha acabado de ir à loja trocar os sapatos que sua irmã Meredith, que estava doente, havia ganhado. Abriu a porta de casa.

- Meredith, eu trouxe os seus sapatos!

Como não obteve resposta, continuou a chamar pela irmã. Sem sucesso, Katherine começou a ficar preocupada. Deixou as chaves do carro na mesinha de centro da sala de estar, e subiu as escadas correndo, em direção aos quartos.

Ao entrar no quarto, ela deixou a caixa em cima da cama da irmã, e a chamou novamente. Foi em direção ao banheiro, vendo se ela não estaria lá. Foi quando Katherine ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa pingando na caixa de sapatos.

Ao ver que era sangue, Katherine suprimiu um grito. Olhou para cima e quase desmaiou. Meredith estava ali, grudada no teto, e sangue começava a pingar dela. Katherine não estava acreditando. Aquilo estava acontecendo de novo. Primeiro sua mãe, depois seu irmão, e agora sua irmã? Isso sem contar o suicídio do pai! Ela não estava mais suportando! Deu um grito desesperado, e quando o quarto começou a pegar fogo, ela desceu rapidamente as escadas, quase caindo.

Ao abrir a porta de entrada, ofegante e com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, ela deparou-se com dois caras que ela nunca tinha visto. Olhou para um deles, o moreno, e sua cabeça começou a doer. Seu último vislumbre foi os dois tentando segurá-la. A partir daí, ela teve uma visão. Ou seria um sonho?

Dean segurava Katherine, que se debatia.

- Vamos, Sam! Me ajude a levá-la para o carro!

Sam não conseguia não olhar para Katherine com curiosidade. As visões, o incêndio, as mortes... Por que isso tinha acontecido com eles?

Já no carro, Katherine acordou, trêmula. Seguia a viagem sem dizer uma palavra, apenas chorando e olhando para os dois rapazes que a haviam tirado de sua casa. Ela estava tão perturbada com a morte da irmã que nem se preocupou em estar no carro de dois completos estranhos.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Sam perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Katherine não conseguia falar absolutamente nada.

- Por favor, qual é o seu nome? - ele insistiu, mas continuou não tendo resposta.

- Pára com isso, Sam! Não tá vendo que a garota tá em estado de choque? Depois conversamos com ela!

- Mas eu só queria saber o nome dela...

Sam olhou para Katherine, com o olhar triste. Ela desviou, e olhou para a janela, impassível.

Depois de alguns minutos nesse silêncio doloroso, eles pararam em um pequeno hotel. Os Winchester se hospedaram lá.

- Sugerimos que você se hospede aqui também... Devido às circunstâncias. - aconselhou Dean, que segurava o braço de Katherine, num gesto de consolo.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e fez o seu check-in. Afinal, ela não tinha para onde ir. E seja lá quem fossem aqueles caras, eles a estavam ajudando. Ao chegar à mesa do check-in, ela virou para trás e disse aos irmãos, que já se dirigiam aos seus quartos.

- Meu nome é Katherine Wright.

- Sam e Dean Winchester. Sentimos muito pelo o que aconteceu e... Depois queremos conversar com você. - Sam disse, sério.

Katherine assentiu novamente. Ela achava que eles poderiam ter a resposta para tudo o que estava acontecendo. Das mortes estranhas de sua família até as visões. Ela sentia que tudo isso estava interligado, e queria saber a resposta.


	2. Parte II: Navalha na carne

**- Parte II: Navalha na carne -**

Sam folheava o jornal, quando uma notícia chamou a sua atenção. Leu atentamente a notícia, e percebeu que aquele era um caso que ele e Dean poderiam cuidar.

- Dean, olha só isso! - disse Sam, empurrando o jornal para Dean, que teclava sem parar no notebook.

- Justo agora que uma sueca loiraça tá me dando a maior bola?

Sam lançou um olhar carrancudo ao irmão.

- Tá bom então... - conformou-se Dean, fechando o notebook.

- Três mortes em uma semana. Todas mortas com um corte de navalha no pescoço. Todas as vítimas foram mulheres, pelo o que diz aqui no jornal. - relatou Sam, passando os olhos pela reportagem.

- Tem certeza que você está lendo uma notícia e não o resumo de um filme? Vai me dizer que o cara é dono de uma barbearia e tem uma loja de tortas embaixo? - zombou Dean, sorrindo.

- O quê? Sweeney Todd? Quem dera que isso fosse um filme! Infelizmente é a mais horripilante e bruta verdade.

- E que tipo de criatura faria isso?

- Talvez um espírito desesperado, buscando vingança...

- Tudo bem, eu vou atrás de informações sobre as vítimas. Você fica aqui. Aproveita e conversa com a Katherine. Vamos iluminar o caminho dela enquanto o Olho Amarelo não vira a cabeça dela.

Depois de Dean ter ido atrás de informações, Sam foi conversar com Katherine. Bateu na porta, e ela o atendeu, surpresa.

- É, eu disse que precisaríamos conversar... Se estiver pronta...

- Tudo bem. Pode entrar.

Katherine deixou-o entrar, e deixou-o sentar numa das poltronas puídas que haviam em seu quarto.

- É, as instalações não são muito boas nessa parte do hotel - disse Sam, afastando uma nuvem de poeira do assento da poltrona.

- Foi o melhor que eu pude pagar com o que me restou.

- Bom, mas você sabe que não foi para isso que eu vim aqui. Preciso falar com você sobre a morte de seus familiares. Pode parecer loucura, mas o que eu vou lhe dizer é a verdade, por mais assustadora que pareça.

- Depois de tudo o que eu vi e li, não consigo mais ter medo de nada.

- Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo. Quando eu tinha 7 meses, minha mãe morreu da mesma forma que a sua. E, há pouco tempo atrás, minha namorada Jessica morreu da mesma forma. Desde então, eu tenho visões. Eu vi o que ia acontecer com a sua irmã, por isso meu irmão e eu estávamos em sua casa logo que o incêndio começou.

- Mas por que isso? Eu já sabia que não era algo normal, então procurei o maior número de informações que pude. Li sobre tudo: demônios, espíritos, armas, paranormalidade... Tudo, mas nada parecia encaixar com... Isso.

- Eu também estou tentando entender. Pelo o que eu sei, nós somos marcados. O Olho Amarelo quer algo com a gente.

- Olho Amarelo? O demônio?

- Exatamente.

- Desde que minha mãe morreu, eu tenho estudado sobre fenômenos sobrenaturais e como acabar com espíritos e demônios... Eu estou pensando em vingar a morte da minha família, não vou ficar de braços cruzados enquanto as pessoas que eu gosto morrem!

- Eu entendo o seu sentimento, foi isso o que motivou meu pai a caçar. E o que nos motivou a continuar o trabalho dele.

- Sam, eu me sinto tão culpada! Tenho medo de gostar das pessoas! Tenho medo de acordar e ver alguém que eu amo morto! Por favor, me ajude! Desde que meu pai se suicidou, eu perdi o meu rumo!

E começou a chorar desconsoladamente, enquanto abraçava Sam.

----- x -----

Mais tarde, quando Dean voltou, Sam relatou tudo o que Katherine havia contado.

- Ela está realmente muito perturbada. Perder a família inteira não deve ser nada fácil...

- Pelo menos ela sabe toda a verdade. Seria muito pior se ela não soubesse que tem um plano demoníaco por trás disso tudo.

- Ou talvez não. Enfim, o que você conseguiu descobrir sobre as vítimas do nosso barbeiro descontrolado?

- Todas são mulheres, tem três filhos e... Todas nascidas em Lawrence.

- Lawrence? Cidadezinha maldita essa, hein?

- Exatamente. E o pai da Katherine se suicidou, não foi?

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Nunca se sabe de quem pode ser esse espírito atormentado. Você sabe como ele se matou?

- Não, eu nem cheguei a perguntar...

- Mas tinha que ser, viu! Às vezes você precisa ser um pouco mais eficiente! Bom, não importa. Vamos lá.

Dean bateu apressadamente na porta de Katherine. Ela atendeu. Dean entrou, sem a menor cerimônia, com Sam em seu encalço.

- Preciso saber como o seu pai morreu. Conte o mais detalhadamente possível.

Katherine arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Pensar naquilo a machucava.

- Na noite de sua morte, meu pai estava bêbado. Ele começou a gritar, dizendo que odiava a minha mãe, por tê-lo deixado sozinho com três crianças. Ele não podia trabalhar, já que tinha uma doença que o impossibilitava. Minha mãe sustentava a nossa família. Quando ela morreu, ficamos totalmente sem condições. Meu pai gastou indiscriminadamente o pouco dinheiro que havia restado... Ele estava completamente fora de si naquele dia. Foi quando ele... - Katherine respirou fundo, segurando as lágrimas - tirou uma navalha do bolso e cortou o próprio pescoço. Na minha frente. Eu não pude fazer nada, não pude! - Katherine sentou-se na poltrona e levou as mãos ao rosto.

- E onde sua mãe nasceu?

- Em Lawrence, Kansas. - respondeu Katherine, com a voz abafada e sem olhar para os rapazes.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam. Agora eles sabiam quem estava matando aquelas pessoas.


	3. Parte III: A histeria

**- Parte III: A histeria -**

Por terem passado exatamente pelas mesmas situações ruins, Katherine e Sam estavam ficando muito próximos. Eles acabaram descobrindo que Katherine sabia muita coisa sobre os seres sobrenaturais e como combatê-los.

- Eu sei que é o seu pai, mas nós precisamos detê-lo. Essas mortes precisam acabar.

- Sim, é claro. O que eu mais quero é que essas mortes parem! O que vocês vão fazer? Vão jogar sal grosso e queimar o corpo dele?

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se, surpresos. Realmente, ela sabia muita coisa.

- Essa é a idéia.

- Teria algum problema se eu tentasse conversar com ele? Iria atrai-lo, e eu preciso entender por que ele está fazendo isso.

- Você é a filha dele, não podemos te impedir. - respondeu Sam, sorrindo, enquanto Dean virava os olhos, impaciente.

- Olha gente, a conversa tá boa, mas temos que agir. Descobrimos que o Sr. Wright fez as suas vítimas exatamente no lugar onde ele se matou. Então você vai para lá, Katherine. Enquanto isso, Sam e eu vamos para o túmulo dele. Você nos avisa quando for a hora de agirmos.

- Tudo bem. - assentiu Katherine, decidida.

- Toma cuidado, Kathy. Não é porque ele é o espírito do seu pai que ele vai ser bonzinho com você - advertiu Sam, olhando preocupado para Katherine.

Ela apenas o olhou com curiosidade, lutando para não sorrir. Ele a havia chamado de Kathy. Ninguém a havia chamado assim.

- Ei! Vamos deixar os galanteios para depois! Temos um espírito para deter, sabiam? - rosnou Dean, enérgico, acordando Katherine e Sam de seus devaneios.

----- x -----

Katherine indicou o túmulo de seu pai no cemitério, e ao certificar-se de que eles estavam no lugar certo, ela seguiu para o local onde o espírito de seu pai estava dizimando aquelas vidas inocentes. O coração de Katherine batia depressa. Ela estava nervosa e com medo. Uma gota de suor frio escorreu em sua fronte. Assustou-se quando ouviu uma voz gélida e cortante a chamando.

- Katherine... Até que enfim você veio ver o seu velho pai!

A garota engoliu em seco, e com a voz trêmula, respondeu ao pai.

- P-por que tudo isso? O que aquelas mulheres fizeram de ruim a você?

- Sinceramente, nada. - disse o espírito, distraidamente, girando a navalha nos dedos - Essa era a minha armadilha, e você caiu nela.

- Armadilha?

- Katherine, você continua tão inocente... Será que você não vê? Estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem! Matar todas essas mulheres... Foi só um pretexto! Foi só uma forma que encontrei de chamar a sua atenção, para você me procurar! Quero te poupar do destino que o Olho Amarelo propôs a você! Por isso que insisti tanto!

- Você não precisa me levar com você para isso. Eu posso me cuidar, e os Winchester estão me ajudando!

- Não, querida, você não sabe! Tudo o que eu tenho escutado... Todos os planos que o Olho Amarelo fez... Ele é muito esperto, e não deixará nenhum dos seus escolhidos fora do exército! E você é louca de se aliar com o Winchester! Justo ele? O líder? Eu preciso fazer isso, é para o seu próprio bem!

- Pai, a morte não é a solução para tudo! Por favor, deixe-me viver!

- Morrer não dói, minha filha. Você irá me agradecer por isso. Ficaremos juntos por toda a eternidade. - disse o espírito, pesaroso, indo em direção a Katherine com a navalha nas mãos.

----- x -----

No cemitério, Dean e Sam estavam esperando o aviso de Katherine. Os dois estavam com muito frio. O clima gelado, que anunciava o início do inverno, não estava ajudando muito.

- Você parece gostar muito da _Kathy_, não é? - perguntou Dean, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É, eu acho que sim. Ela tem um jeito diferente, e isso chama a minha atenção.

- E ela é como nós. Não é caçadora, mas sabe tanto quanto a gente. Me impressiona como ela conseguiu tantas informações lendo. Credo, isso me lembra você quando estava cursando Direito em Stanford. Não largava os livros.

- Não digo quanto a isso. Ela passou por tanta coisa, e é tão forte! Isso sem contar na personalidade dela. É... única. - contestou Sam, com o olhar distante.

- Ah, pronto. Por que é que eu fui falar da Katherine? Agora tenho que agüentar esse papinho meloso.

Nesse momento, Sam teve uma forte dor de cabeça, e teve uma visão. Ele viu o espírito do Sr. Wright matando Katherine.

- O que você viu? - perguntou Dean, preocupado.

Sam não respondeu. Começou a cavar apressadamente a cova do Sr. Wright. Dean o olhava, confuso. Sam abriu o caixão, e começou a jogar sal grosso no corpo já apodrecido.

- Sammy, você enlouqueceu? É pra queimarmos o corpo só quando a Katherine avisar!

- Eu a vi sendo morta. Pára de reclamar e vem me ajudar, precisamos salvá-la antes que seja tarde!

Dean não pensou duas vezes, e ajudou o irmão. Jogaram um líquido inflamável no corpo e o queimaram. Depois disso, Sam puxou o irmão, desesperado, para o Impala.

- Precisamos ver se Kathy está bem!

- Tá, mas me deixa respirar primeiro! - protestou Dean, tentando se desvencilhar do irmão.

----- x -----

Ao chegarem no lugar onde Katherine estavam, a viram sentada no chão. Levava a mão ao peito e estava ofegante. Ao virar para trás e ver Sam, ela levantou-se e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Ah, graças a Deus! Se não fossem por vocês eu estaria... - Katherine engasgou. Não conseguiu falar a palavra _morta_.

- Eu iria dizer para você agradecer apenas ao Sam, mas vejo que nem preciso. - disse Dean, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Como vocês conseguiram? - perguntou Katherine, soltando Sam de seu abraço.

- Tive uma visão. Eu vi que ele ia te matar, então agi o mais rápido que pude.

- E eu não fiz nada né? - protestou Dean, cruzando os braços, impaciente.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Katherine, sorrindo - Mas e agora? O que vai acontecer com ele?

- Finalmente o Sr. Wright vai descansar em paz. - respondeu Sam, apertando carinhosamente a mão de Katherine.


	4. Parte IV: Caminhos cruzados

**- Parte IV: Caminhos cruzados -**

No dia seguinte, Dean e Sam arrumaram as malas. Eles iam deixar Newark, e voltariam a viajar em busca de mais um caso sobrenatural. Katherine também estava arrumando as suas malas. Ela tinha que procurar algum lugar para viver decentemente, afinal. Não conseguiria viver muito tempo naquele quarto empoeirado.

- Bom, obrigada por tudo. Foi um prazer ter conhecido vocês.

- O Sam que o diga! - disse Dean, enquanto o irmão dava um soco em seu braço.

- Pode ser que nos encontremos por aí. - disse Sam, levando as mãos aos bolsos. Ele parecia chateado.

- Quem sabe? Se somos os "escolhidos" d'Olho Amarelo, é bem provável que isso aconteça.

Nisso, seguiu-se um silêncio perturbador.

- Er... Vou guardar as nossas malas no carro. Adeus, Katherine. - disse Dean, retirando-se rapidamente do lugar.

Quando Dean partiu, Katherine voltou a falar, meio sem graça.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta, Sammy.

- Eu também.

Ele se aproximou de Katherine, e beijou os seus lábios.

- Acho que você precisa saber qual foi a minha visão. - Katherine disse, olhando seriamente para Sam.

- E qual foi?

- Quando eu olhei para você na porta da minha casa, eu vi esse momento. Em que nós nos beijávamos.

Sam deu um largo sorriso e beijou Katherine novamente.

- Me perturba não saber quando te verei de novo - disse Katherine, triste, enquanto brincava com a gola da jaqueta de Sam.

- Espera... Acabei de pensar em uma coisa! Por que você não viaja com a gente? Você é inteligente, pode nos ajudar bastante.

- Eu não sei se eu consigo... Uma coisa é saber, outra coisa bem diferente é lutar. E ainda tem o seu irmão... Duvido muito que ele aprove! Ele é tão marrento!

Katherine e Sam, ainda abraçados, ouviram a voz distante de Dean.

- Se vocês não ficarem se esfregando, eu não me importo! E eu não sou marrento!

Katherine riu, e olhou novamente para Sam.

- E então? Vamos? - Sam voltou a perguntar, fazendo uma expressão pidona.

- Quem resiste a essa sua carinha de pidão? É claro que eu vou com vocês!

De mãos dadas, eles foram em direção ao carro, e seguiram viagem, procurando desvendar os mistérios que só o mundo sobrenatural poderia proporcionar.

**- The end... Has no end -**


End file.
